


Metafor

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau aku bilang seonggok sampah sudah jatuh cinta pada seekor monyet, kau akan percaya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metafor

** Kuroko no Basuke; Kuroko no Basuke - Extra Game © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**.**

Nash Gold Jr., seorang kaukasian. Mereka bilang julukannya adalah pesulap. Ilusi permainannya menipu indera, kemudian matamu akan jatuh terlena dan membenarkan, _ah ya_ , dia memang pesulap.  Arogansinya adalah hal nyata, menganggap diri superior dan memandang rendah orang lain dengan sepasang manik biru yang penuh rasa takabur. Berbeda dengan mata Tetsuya Kuroko yang jeli mengobservasi area, hampir datar dan selaras dengan otot-otot wajahnya yang tak pernah terlatih.

Presensi keduanya bertolak belakang. Saat Nash menginginkan eksistensinya melebihi yang lain sebagai _center of attention_ hingga segala hal di sekitarnya seolah mengecil dan menghilang, Tetsuya dengan pasrah membiarkan  dirinya transparan seperti hantu yang bebas berlenggang kemanapun tanpa diganggu, dan tiba-tiba muncul seperti makhluk astral di cerita-cerita horor.

Apabila Nash paling suka menghina lawan, Tetsuya dengan gestur penuh percaya diri akan terus berdalih hingga ia mendapatkan pengakuan, entah dengan ucapannya atau kemampuannya yang ditertawakan. Namun Tetsuya tak bermaksud ingin melucu, ia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian sejenak seperti badut dalam sirkus dengan senjata paling mematikan. Sebagai kunci utama sebuah pertunjukan—yang diam-diam membuat _yang liyan_ bersimpuh secara sukarela tanpa Tetsuya minta, tanpa ia inginkan.

Nash tak pernah suka berlutut, namun pada kenyataannya ia tetap melakukannya. Entah karena perbedaan tingginya dan Tetsuya yang terlalu jauh atau Nash sedang membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh kemudian mencoba menghiba pada si pemilik rambut yang secerah langit pagi. Atau ketika simpul pongah di bibirnya digantikan oleh senyum getir penuh penyesalan.

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut, “Apa yang kamu lakukan, Gold-san.” Walau diucapkan dengan intonasi hambar, Nash tahu itu sebuah pertanyaan.

“Kalau aku bilang seonggok sampah sudah jatuh cinta pada seekor monyet, kau akan percaya?”

“Menurutku seonggok sampah tak akan pernah bisa memiliki hati, Gold-san. Mereka hanya akan membusuk dalam waktu yang relatif tergantung jenis sampah apakah itu.”

“Organik,” Nash menyahut. “Bukankah sampah organik bila sudah terurai akan membuat tanah lebih subur?”

“Lalu apa hubungannya dengan seekor monyet?”

“Apa kau buruk dengan pelajaran biologi?” Tetsuya sedikit tak suka walau Nash tak bermaksud menghina. “Dari tanah yang subur berkat si sampah organik, dihasilkan pohon-pohon pisang yang enak. Itulah rasa cinta dari seonggok sampah.”

Tetsuya tersenyum siput. “Aku sedikit geli membayangkan Gold-san mengucapkan kata cinta.”

“Kau sedang tak membayangkannya, Tetsuya. Kau mendengarnya dari mulutku secara _live._ ”

“Ngomong-ngomong Gold-san belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku.”

“Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya.”

“Kurasa tidak.”

“Geez, monyet lain pun seharusnya bisa menginterpretasikan apa yang sudah kuberitahu padamu.”

Tetsuya memutar kedua bola matanya. “Gold-san...”

“Baiklah,” Tetsuya yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menunggu sambil menahan napas seperti orang gugup. Tatapan Nash yang semakin melembut—Tetsuya bisa merasakannya—lekat sekali mengarah kepadanya.

“Akulah sampahnya, Tetsuya. Akankah kau bilang kalau kau masih juga tidak mengerti?”

**Author's Note:**

> efek presentasi primata, extra game chapter dua, dan arsip si antagonis baru yang masih dikit banget, di situ saya merasa haus akan pairing baru. sumimasen punten bilih ada yang tidak berkenan, da saya mah cuma lagi nganggur jadi nulis beginian ;;;; makasih pisan buat yang mau baca


End file.
